Interesting Indeed
by PaigePixie
Summary: Take a liking to a mortal? No, not possible. Not acceptable. He would rather give up his mischief in all than fall to that low demeanour such as his brother. But, words are but words. Gods do not always control as much as they wish they did.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I own nothing but the story plot that has brewed in my mind.

* * *

><p>His cold, emotionless eyes watched the mortals. He watched them so intently. Noticing how they looked at each other without a glimpse of hate. How they wrapped themselves in each other. The pleasuring noises they pulled for one and other. How they seemed to do it, just for the others whims.<p>

He clenched his teeth in what would have been jealousy, but a God would never accept such a feeling. He was bored of prying into the random couples love life. They seemed to have no other life.

He made himself visible, only for a mere second. Long enough to pull a scream from the blonde woman. Instantly, the man jumped off the bed they were tangling in, and pulled on his garment.

Before the male could open his mouth to yell at the air the God was hiding in, as Loki knew he would, the doors, windows, and cupboards in the humans apartment flew open, causing the poor woman to shriek.

"How annoying.." Loki groaned aloud, still unseen. He merely smirked at the confused look on the couples face and left their home, as though he had never been there.

Life was becoming boring… Extremely boring. Well, since he agreed to behave. But if only that were all he agreed to. He was a… good guy. As his brothers maiden would tell him. It was extremely emasculating. Though, she meant it as a kind gesture, he did not take it as such.

"Loki." Jane said, not looking up to the empty air around her. "Stop it. What do you want?" To any other person, she would have looked insane. Talking to herself, so it seemed. The mischief maker showed himself, sitting on her desk and blankly stared at her.

"How do you do it?" He blankly asked her, not really caring if she bothered to answer him.

A little startled that he was suddenly so close to her, she gathered herself and sat up straight, returning his stare. "The air. It get's thicker when you're hiding… like… that." She waved her hand lazily at him and the desk.

"Ah. Interesting." He noted, face still emotionless as he disappeared. Jane jumped from this again. She was used to it, but it was still.. Weird. That was probably why he did it.

"Thor!" She called in the brother to the God who was formally sitting on her desk. The excited man found her office immediately, and pulled her into his arms on eye contact.

"What is it, my dear love?" He smiled his innocent smile at her and waited for her response.

"I think Loki is up to no good.." She sighed, and looked at him with general concern.

Thor smiled even wider and kissed her forehead in a comforting form. "That is what he does, dearest. But I do not fear anything. Although he is the master of lies and tangled words, when Loki makes a real promise, an oath, he shall not turn on it. I know my dear brother." His smile never left his handsome face.

"No, Thor. That's not exactly what I meant.." She smiled at his questioning look. "He just seemed bored. He was here.. Like.. On my desk. And he just left. He didn't even try to make me scream or anything." The woman sighed again. She felt concerned. But Thor just smiled at her reassuringly.

'Oh, this is all so boring.' Loki thought as he walked through the crowd of mortal New Yorkers. He had, obviously out of the extreme bored and insanity it has brought him to, decided to walk around as if one of them. He allowed himself to be seen. He even dressed like them. He went so far as to lean back and have a 'smoke' as he heard a young female call it.

He took the longest drag he could and exhaled. What a pity. He had thought the toxic air would at least make him think about gagging like he saw others doing. But it did not. He sighed deeply and watched more smoke pull from his insides.

He slowly turned his head in the direction of some amusing noises. He sent a questioning look to a group of young women, all staring at him… They seemed to be swooning over him. It almost sickened him. But how could they not? He was not egotistic with his looks, as his brother was. But in honesty, He was Infact a God. And his mortal form would be of much higher standard than the average man.

He watched, musing in his mind, as one of the women approached him. "What do you want, girl?" His tone was stiff and dry. He face turned bright red and regret filled her eyes. Loki smirked at his power over this feeble female. He laid a hand on her shoulder, and bent over slightly so that his incredible high could match hers. He looked deep into her eyes and merely smiled. "Why you have chosen to try to talk to me, and fail to do so, I shall not ever know, nor shall want to. But you, girl. You are far to young to be chasing such hormones." His smirk only widened at her bewildered look. "There is but one thing I would ever come to a girl such as yourself for. Do you know what that is, dear?" As the girl shook her head, he moved his lips beside her ear and pulled her body against his, feeling the chills that humorously ran up her spine. "I would come to someone such as your small self only to make you scream, to make your breath hesitant to continue. To see the heat of sweat roll off your shoulders. To do nothing but defile every little thing about your small being." He pulled away from her and looked at her blankly again. "And you surely wouldn't want that." He waved her off. But she took so long to turn and walk away.

He felt near sick now. She smelled like a disgusting amount of sugar and fake flavours. The over scented girl made him want to gag, mean while he still couldn't manage to gag at the now finished cancer stick.

He had enough of teasing the young mortal women. He wished to eat. To eat like one of them. It was as if he was challenging himself. A challenge of how long he could stay as a mere mortal. He wasn't bound to it. He was just bored and looking for someone to do.

The room smelled of bread and soup. Almost delicious. He scanned every small table. Each was filled. This would mean taking the food and leaving, but he wished to sit. There was but one chair not taken in the entire restaurant... Technically, it wasn't taken. It just had some woman's feet on it. But he would soon change that.

The closer he walked towards her, the more he scent filled his head. And for once, it was tolerable. Loki caught himself inhaling deeper, as if trying to get more of the woman's scent. But that wasn't possible. That would suggest a possible attraction. And that would be the last thing a God would have towards a mortal. Unless you're the weaker of 2 brothers..

Reaching his destination, he picked the girls feet off the chair and sat down, only to be greeted with a hard cover book in his face. This was not expected.

"I was using that!" The girl yelled. He simply looked at her and shrugged. He must have looked at her for longer than he though, because she gave him an insulting look.

"Yes, you were. But now I am. What would you say I should consume here? Is the sustenance here worthy of eating?" He tried to feel mused by her angry look, but he almost feared her. She happened to be the first woman who hasn't instantly swooned over his looks or attitude. This was defiantly interesting.

"Jesus, I don't care. Get whatever the fuck you like eating. You're all weird sounding, did you know?" She peered at him over her note book. 'He would make an interesting character..' She thought to herself.

Loki stared at her, calm but unnerving. Did this man ever blink? "Yes. I suppose I would." He spoke so nonchalantly. And there was the baffled look he loved seeing. The "how in Odin's name did you know?" look. Priceless.

A grin spread its way across her bright lips. "I knew you looked familiar. You dick. What do you think you're doing here!" Her voice went from welcoming to high pitched rather quickly. It seemed a little inhuman, but that was the last thing he really cared about.

"You know who I am?" He questioned, feeling a tad amused.

"Loki. Right? Oh, of course I'm right. I'm always right. Most of the time. Should I taze you? Maybe.. But it doesn't seem like you're up to evil right now." She babbled on like an annoying bird. Yet, this wasn't annoying. More interesting. Interesting in a sense that Loki had never had a conversation where someone else does every piece of the vocals. "Oh yeah, Jane said how you were a good guy no-"

"I'm not a _good _guy… I merely chose to not kill them all. That does not mean I intend no harm on people." Loki seemed to almost peeved by the one verse. It didn't seem like such a big deal to her.

"Wow. Denial from a God. Funny. You realise by agreeing to that you're never going to intend to hurt anyone? Right? Well, whatever. What are you doing here? Why are you talking to me? Am I supposed to be your new best friend? I'm honestly not good at making friends. People say I'm too forward. I suppose I am. But who cares. I don't, that's for sure. Wait, wait, wait. Why are you here again?" She just.. Never stopped, did she? The God's mouth opened to reply, but had no time. "You're crushing on a human girl, aren't you!" She practically yelled and flew across the table at him.

Mildly taken aback by this, Loki stiffened his facial features and glared her down, back into her seat. "No. I would not have such a thing. That would be grotesque. I am merely bored. And you, Darcy Lewis, seem to be extremely entertaining. If I may say so, I wish to pull more amusement from you." A small smirk fell on his face as he casually stood up. "You are a… quite interesting person. I hope you're as clever as you sound." He tipped her a faint nod of his head and he was gone. Just like that. As thought the air itself had consumed his entire body.

Darcy squinted her eyes, not exactly sure what the mischief God meant. But she felt like her life was about to get interesting. "Wow. For the first conversation I ever held with that guy, it defiantly was something." She said to herself, going back to her pen, paper and sugary coff_ee._

* * *

><p><em><em>So tell me guys, do you like it? Should I continue? Upload more? Any suggestions? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter! Yay! I'm not sure if it did actually turn out too well because I came down with a huge slap of writers block D: But I forced my way through it because I really wanted to finish writing this chapter anyway.

Also, I'm kind of wondering if this will turn into nothing but full frontal smut.. sexy smut...

Or, just extreme teasing.. Which would you prefer! xD I personally am okay with both ideas.~

ANYWAY, enjoy.!

* * *

><p>The steam flooded out of her bathroom, and into the living room of her small apartment. Darcy stood at the door way of her bathroom, starring into her empty living room. Despite how lonely the emptiness would make someone feel, she liked it for one reason.<p>

"Freedom.~" She hummed as she dropped her towels on the floor and flopped down on her couch. Her feet rested on the coffee table in front of her as her arm flung to the side, reaching for her notepad. She looked around the open space at all of the windows, insuring each and every curtain was closed - and they were.

Now, the only thing that could have made it all perfect for the bouncy brunette would be if she could come up with something brilliant to write. But there was nothing on her mind that seemed good enough. She groaned loudly and threw her note book aside, giving up on stressing her non-creative mind.

Getting off her dark brown, cozy couch, Darcy made her way to the stereo system sitting beside her T.V. stand. She pushed the play button and stood still for a moment, figuring out what song was playing. The music rang through her head, causing it to bob to the tune. Said bobbing quickly turned into full dancing in the middle of her living room, completely shamelessly. She became entwined with the song, and began singing it aloud. "She's got you high, and you don't even know yet~" Her voice drifted from her lungs smoothly, absolutely entranced with the music, which happened so easily for her. "She's got you hiighh~" Her feet twirled and spun her body gracefully. "Sheeeeeee's got you hiiiiiigghhhh~" Why couldn't't she dance this well around other people?

"High? I do believe you mean intoxicated, of some sort. And 'she', whom ever this woman may be, does not have me in such a state." Commented a deep voice.

And on the floor she tumbled. Instantly scrambling for something to cover her naked body, but only finding the oddly fuzzy blanket to wrap herself in. "What the hell! Loki! What! Ho-" Her stammering words searching for some explanation only caused her face to turn more red from the lack of oxygen.

A smirk spread across the pale face of her creeper. "Why, dear Darcy, don't be s surprised. I thought it would be rather obvious that I would soon be visiting you. Maybe you are not as clever as I had previously hoped. What a shame.." His voice dropped deeper, almost as if he was honestly disappointed. His hand raised and he stretched out his fingers, cracking them strangely. All Darcy could notice was how large his hands looked, and how long his fingers were.

"My questions haven't been answered yet, you gawky wizard man." Darcy stated, while wrapping the found blanket around her body and walking away from him, to her room for some much needed clothing. She scoffed at him as she walked by, but was only greeted to him standing in her doorway, blocking her path. "Excuse me? You're pretty rude, ya know. I'm kind of still naked and shit!" Her voice became louder as his smile widened. "I would enjoy to covered you know!" She almost yelled, not caring that anything to enrage the God before her could end her life instantly.

"I would consider excusing you, as you put it. But if I were to do that, I would not have the luck and pleasure of hearing you sing more. And would that not be dreadful?" His voice was so honest. His face softened and she swore she could see a hint of lust in his eyes. But the girl was naked, so such things could easily be explained.

Darcy sighed, not fully knowing how to deal with this devil. "Loki, I would like to just get some clothes on." He still didn't move. But just looked at her with the same expression, not a single muscle changing his face. "…Please?" She was debating over begging him, or slapping him. Both options seemed to be hopeless in the long run.

"Why cloth yourself, dear? If you feel so unequal, I shall strip as well." Loki rose his eyebrows and gave her a toothy grin, making it far too obvious that he was looking for an amusing response. This only made Darcy want to test the trickster with his own words.

"Fine then." She said, leaning against the wall beside them. "Strip down, big boy. Show mama these guts you're bragging about." She already regretted her words the moment she opened her mouth. Of course he would go for it! He was the God of Mischief! If stripping down in some random girls house wasn't naughty, she needed a new dictionary..

And as she thought, he complied. He pulled off the thick, dark black leather vest he had on and dropped it at her feet. Giving her no time to stop him from going further, he slid off the long sleeved green shirt that clung to his torso, revealing his pale, toned skin.

He paused his mini strip-tease, noticing the accidental pair of gawking eyes, glued on him. "Is it just me, or are you enjoying this more than you would like to admit?" He asked, pleasing himself with the red tone that covered her face.

"God, no. If anyone could be the definition of fucking annoying, you would be it. Now, get out of my way." She cocked her head up, straight and strong, and avoided looking at him as she pushed past his body, closing her door hard.

Finally, she had clothes on, and amazingly without disturbance. Then is dawned on her. Why was Loki even near her? Why did it feel so normal? Was she just that cool that having a semi-evil God in her presents was nothing special? Feeling that the questions running through her head were important, she flung her door open and almost ran into the living room.

Empty. He was gone… perfect.

"Loki! Get your green, slimy ass down her now! You stupid bastard!" She yelled loudly, not caring if her neighbours though she was insane. Darcy Lewis was not someone to just ignore her unanswered questions.

Soft, long, cold fingers ran along the back of her neck and up to her cheeks. The fingers cupped her face and forced her to look up and back at the cool blue-green eyes that looked down on her. "I have never heard a mortal girl belittle a God with such profanity," His grip on her face tightened, pulling a gasp from the girls plump lips. "and manage to live, Miss Lewis." He continued. His face held no emotions, making him look undyingly handsome. It only increased the fear that it would induce on someone.

Darcy would have responded to him, snap back and call him on his bluff, but the hold he had on her jaw made it impossible to talk at all. Her bright eyes just blinked, and she bit her pink lips, wondering what he was thinking. His cold hands slid down her neck and rested on her shoulders briefly, turning scorching hot as he pulled them away and chuckled at how she leaped away from the burning pain.

She whipped around to yell at him, but he was gone. Was she insane? She couldn't have imagined that. He had to just be messing with her.

"You are an incredibly adoring person, darling. I think I'll make you my new toy." The deep voice of the troublesome God rang from another room. Darcy looked out into the small kitchen and saw the black-haired man sitting on her counter.

An annoyed growl voiced from the girls throat as she marched into the kitchen and rose her fist to his face. But not a single reaction could be pulled from him. "I am not a toy, Loki!" She shook her fist in some hope it would help enforce her threat.

"What ever pleases your ears, sweet." He stood and walked around her, his walk kingly.

She marched up to him, pushed herself onto her toes in a hope of measuring up to his tall being. He must have been at least 6'5. Not that his height mattered to her. "You can't call me _sweet. _You bastard." She pressed a finger with as much pressure as possible against his warm chest.

His hands found their way around both of her wrist, as a smile gently found it's way across his flawless face. He lightly pinned her to the red kitchen wall, trying his best to imply no real force to his attack. "My dearest lady. I shall do as I please. If that does not please you, that will be a pity for you, not myself. As for me, I will enjoy every second of it. That is what a toy is for, right?" He watched her face twist in disagreement, as her legs pressed together in an entirely different though.

Her lips opened - a sad attempt to retaliate. Before a word could be spoken, Loki pressed his forehead against hers and held his mouth mere hairline from her bright, contrasting lips. "But, I'm sure you will be enjoying my play time as much as I plan to." He pulled his face from hers, letting the light hit her cheeks again and show off the bright red tint.

And then he was gone. Just like that. Again..

Her wrists dropped to her sides and she exhaled deeply. Maybe she should have thought about yelling for someone so strange to come back before she did so…

* * *

><p>YOU LIKE? HM? HM? HM? Should I never continue my writing while in writers block or what! xD<p>

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

OH LOOK, NEW CHAPTER! (And so soon, for me. I guess I'm inlove with my own story! xD)

I hope this makes up for what I thought was a crappy last chapter.

By the way, yes, I am.. kind of converting this story into smut. BUUUUTT, I'm not nose diving into it. It's going to, though quickly, steadily fall into the smut... You know.. with devilish romance things and whatnot.

Are you excited? Because I am! xDD

Ayways, enough of my babbling. ENJOY 3

* * *

><p>Bored once blue, gray eyes peered down at the many rushing humans. They all looked as though they had so much to do. How exciting for them. They all probably had no idea how pleasing a busy life would be for a certain God. In fact, they all, each and every one, would most likely call him the lucky one. But he was not. Absolute boredom was not something Loki enjoyed. Not one bit.<p>

He sighed deeply and draped his body over the side of the tall building he was sitting on. He was not only bored, but annoyed. Annoyed because he had something he wanted to do, but didn't at the same time.. He wanted to go bug his new found toy more. But, that would mean he actually had some fond liking towards her. That wasn't allowed to happen. Or allowed to even be thought of, so why was he thinking it?

"Damnit." He cursed aloud, pouting as if begging himself to not do what was n his mind. But not even he could ignore the wants of a God. Especially a bored one..

Choosing to be slightly more polite and gentlemanly, he stood outside her small apartments door and banged his knuckles against the wood.

Nobody answered. He knew the shorter, puffy lipped girl was in there. It wasn't like she had a life.

He knocked again, louder this time and decided to voice his annoyance.

"Darcy Lewis. Come and open this door for me before I decide to enter n my own accord." His voice almost sounded like a growl. Though, it seemed to have some effect, for he heard a whining sigh on the other side. The doors knob turned and Darcy's face appeared, starring him down.

"What do _you_ want?" She seemed angry. It almost confused Loki, but his boredom was already disappearing.

"There is an issue I… We must converse." He stepped forward, leaving hardly any space between them thinking the girl would let him in. She didn't seem to accept his self-given invitation though. Pity. "Are you not going to let me in, Miss Lewis?" A smile cracked over his face as she moved aside and let him walk by. "Thank you, dear."

Just before she closed the door, one of her neighbours walked by, heading to her own home. "I see you have a new boyfriend, Darcy." The old woman smiled ear to ear at her, completely genuine. "He seems to be such the gentleman." A wink came from the lady, making Darcy's face resemble a tomato.

"Uh, no-" She retaliated, in a sad attempt to correct the woman. But why bother correcting someone when you had someone over that could further worsen the lies?

A hand covered her warm mouth and pulled her back against the assaulters chest. "Why, thank you Ma'am. You are very kind to say that about myself. And I do believe we are much more involved than this 'boyfriend' you deemed me." The smile that crept along the devil's lips was screaming how much he already enjoyed this torture.

The old lady's face lit up brighter than ever. "You two are engaged, Hm! I'm so happy for you! I knew you would find the right one, Darcy." The woman hugged her, despite Darcy already being held by Loki's arms. She smiled a few more times ajujt the two and went back to her own home, a little more joyful than before.

Darcy slammed the door closed and shoved her elbow into the gut of her holder. This was not good.

"So, I was right from the beginning." She was going to milk this and make the best of it she could. She pulled a smirk over her face and leaned back against the door she had recently closed. "You have it for a regular human girl." The words became more taunting as they flew from her tongue.

She had never seen a face more pale than his was then. What she didn't know was this humour shouldn't have been hers. He was the one who was supposed to be getting entertained.

"If by _it _you mean affection, possibly. But none of the kind you speak of." He held a straight face,, one he had held so many times before and had fooled thousands so easily. Yet it was too obviously she was one to not believe it.

"Loki's got a cruuussshhhhhhhhhhhhh.~" She sang loudly, giving no time to look at his confused face and prancing her way to go back to the food she was so rudely interrupted from eating.

"A… crush? I have not heard that word used unless their skull was held captive under my foot. Explain it, please." It wasn't so much a question, as it was a demand from him. He followed her strange, seemingly happy walk into the kitchen and sat beside her, waiting for his explanation.

"Well," She began, shoving instant noodles in her mouth, chewing and swallowing them in a very un lady-like manner. "A crush is when you like someone." She slurped more noodles and sighed as she noticed he still didn't fully understand. "It's when you're into someone, you know, slang. Human slang, I guess, for not being IN LOVE, but .. Lust? Would that be the right word? It could be. Maybe not." Another slurp and a small breath was all it took for her to continue. How did she manage to talk so much? "Like, … FANCY. That's the word I was looking for! When you FANCY a girl! Or boy.. Which ever way you go. I'm fine with either side of the door."

"I had understood what you meant with your first statement. I did not need the entire speech. But thank you for explaining. Any how, I do not 'fancy' a human woman, like you think." She gave him a suspicious and boarder-line evil look. "Or man." The God sighed and rolled his eyes at her childish looks.

"Oh, and mister Loki. We are NOT engaged. Or dating. Or anything like that!" She made her words loud and Loki could almost picture the steam flying out of her eyes and the red tone that would have taken a mad God's eyes. This just added to his amusement.

"You're right. We are not engaged to me married. Nor are we courting. But that is all because we have never tried. And I have not handed you a ring, like your customs say to." His face, blank as it normally was with half of the things he said to her.

"Are you saying you would like to date me! I think you are, you big flirt." This girl… she defiantly knew how to be almost as clever as himself. It was almost excited the challenge she tried to bring to his games.

"Oh, no." Her face dropped at his response. Amusing. "I told you already, I have no desire for any humans." He finished, voice serious and stern.

Darcy almost pouted, as if mocking him or teasing him. But her expressions quickly changed into a devilish grin. "Then why are you here? At my apartment? Sitting beside ME? Leaning closer to ME? I am a regular human, you know?" She was good. Maybe even talented at this.

"Darcy, you dear little angel," Loki started, leaning uncomfortably closer to her. "You are not so special. You are also correct. You are nothing more than another regular, boring, human girl." He smiled in his little victory over the girl.

The girls face twisted into a frown. Defeated. Belittled. Her eyebrows scrunched together and her perfect lips pouted. She looked honestly upset. And for some reason, unknown and not wanting to be discovered to Loki, he felt… bad.

The mischief God sighed. "Why must you make such a terrible face? It ruined your near perfect features." He sounded sincere. Which was hard to believe. He touched her cheek with his cold thumb, as if trying to prove he was sincere.

Darcy looked at him with her puffy eyes and took a deep breath in. "You.. You are fat." She huffed out, pushing herself up and walking away from her table, leaving him confused.

Loki appeared in front of her, blocking her path with a snarl on his face. He roughly grabbed her chin and pulled her face closer to his, forcing her on her toes. "You are rather stupid, Darcy Lewis. Insulting a God? Not only that, but to his face?" His fingers released her chin, leaving red, near bruising marks.

She rubbed her sore chin and glared at him. "Fine. Maybe you're not fat, but you do suck." She stuck her tongue out at him. She didn't seem to care enough to be scared of him. Though she should have been terrified like any other girl should be, she had a small theory that he wouldn't actually hurt him.

His hands raised to her neck, not touching her, but threatening to grab. "I should murder you where you stand, girl." He growled, not having nearly enough patience to tolerate her bratty attitude.

"Do it. I _dare_ you." The words hissed from her mouth in a distasteful tone. She had no clue why she suddenly felt angry, but she did. Not only angry, but challenged.

His hands snaked around her throat, and his long, slender fingers locked together. But he didn't strangle her. His hands stayed loose, as if waiting for her say on it. His eyes searched hers for a response. Maybe a plea for him to do nothing like most would in this situation.

But nothing showed. Nothing was said. And not a single uncomfortable angry tone left the air around them.

He slid his hands up her neck gracefully, and cupped her face, starring at her harder.

"Why are you not scared, Miss Lewis?" He asked, sounding nearly concerned. But every piece of concern he had shown was all too obviously towards his own being.

"Because, I know you." Her expressions lightened, not into a smile, but into a natural emotion.

"You.. Know me? What do you mean by that?" He perked an eyebrow and waited patiently for his answer. Her eyes seemed to be searching for some answer in her mind.

"Um," She stammered, cursing herself for sounding stupid. She had no idea how to answer the question she set herself up for.

A smirk ran onto his lips. He pressed his thumb against her bottom lip, smirk widening at the red tint on her perfect cheeks. "Do not worry, dear. You do not have to answer. I believe I understand." His voice was smooth and tranquil. His hands snaked away from her skinned and he appeared on her couched before she could blink again. "Alas, we have still yet to get to the topic I have originally come to you for." He sighed.

She mindlessly walked towards him and sat opposite to him, folding her legs like a child under her.

"And.. What did you come here to talk about?" Her eyes looked at him as though he was Santa Claus promising a child an amazing gift.

"You are so.. Strange." He sighed, again. Silver tongue with many things, but the truth was not so easy. But he felt the want.. And need.. To tell her. "I fear, I am.. Fond of her." He continued quickly, as he saw her eyes light up with an 'I-knew-I-was-right' look. "Not like that, dear." He waved his hand at her, as if dismissing her thoughts.

"So.." Darcy fell forward on the couch onto her hands. "If I were to do something," She crawled close to him, standing on her knees, not eye level with him. "like this.." Her warm hands lightly touched his cheeks as she moved her head closer to his. Her lips hovered about his for mere seconds, causing his entire body to stiffen, eyes wide.

Falling backwards, Darcy rang with laughter. "You seemed a little worried for second there, Mister God!" She laughter turned her face red, mocking him further.

That was not acceptable.

Darcy found herself pinned down before she could even protest. Her eyes widened as she felt a warm, wet tingle run up her neck to her ear, ending with a bite on her earlobe, pulling t before letting it go. Warm lips pressed against her ear, filling it with the sounds of a certain God's breathing.

His voice whispered into her ears like some kind of hypnotic lullaby. "If it is games you wish to play, sweet," The words range seductively into her, sending a shiver down her spine. "Than it is games we shall play." His tongue made a final trip down her cheek.

And he was gone, again.

Darcy stayed in the position he had pushed her into, laying on the couch, clueless to what had just happened. She wasn't quiet sure if she was alright with the games he was suggesting to play…

* * *

><p>Did you like my mini-emotional-rollercoaster? I wanted to shove some angst into it, not sure why. But I think it worked.<p>

__Tell me what you thought! I can't write this without opinions people! :D Should I add smut to the next chapter, or hold it off for one more!

(Either way, there shall be Loki/Darcy smut... I can not imagine not giving you all some. 3)

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

So guys, I'm sorry. This one chapter is reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally shitty. Like, insanely bad. BUT I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU. DO NOT FRET MY DEARS. I shall... Hopefully by Monday I'll fix it. Maybe rewrite this one, but probably not. Until then you must endure but I'll fix it, no worries.

* * *

><p>Freaking out. Absolutely freaking out. That seemed to be all she could do. Was it a good freak out? No.. Yes? Maybe? She had no clue. But she felt the need to freak. She paced around her living room, almost franticly, not knowing how to hold herself together. Or exactly why she had to find a way to do that.<p>

He was just a big talker, right? There wasn't really a game he was going to be plying with her… right? Who was she kidding? Defiantly not herself. This devil of a God was most certainly going to play games with her. But the games… she wasn't so sure of. She wasn't even sure if she did want to know.

She bit her pink, bottom lip and looked at herself in the mirror. As though she was going to magically feel better. But it didn't work. She huffed loudly and leaned on the sink with her elbows.

How can one man mess up a girls mind so much? Darcy almost understood the whole super fear over religions now.. Almost. Well, he was a God, right? And he could constantly be watching her. She would never know unless he wanted her to. Creepy, she thought.

Hot air exhaled from her mouth onto the mirror in front of her. Her finger slid along the glass, drawing what she thought were the runes to Loki's name.

"That is… incredibly incorrect." Loki chuckled, giving her a devious look. "You have not a single clue what runes actually look like, do you Miss Lewis?" His question required no answer.

Pushing her aside, he gave her a flirtatious smile and blew onto the mirror ever so gracefully, causing it to completely fog over. One of his long, slender fingers ran on the glass, leaving clear, un-foggy, streak less lines to rune letters.

"This," He broke his finger through the glass, making Darcy jump at the strange sound, eyes wide from the sight. "Is how you spell my name, Darcy. If you ever" He pressed his finger harder against the glass, causing cracks to run to every edge of the mirror, all leading from his one finger. "spell my name wrong again.." The glass finally crumbled into his other hand, piling up perfecting. He shoved his hand inches from her precious face, leaning his own mouth to the edge of his hand.

Her eyes had never been wider before, all in uncertain fear of what he was or wasn't going to do.

He took a deep breath in and blew out. Her eyes sealed shut, tighter than ever.

Dust flew from his hand, floating up into the air above them into sweet, innocent, harmless sparkles.

As if mocking her unnecessary worries, Loki placed his hand o the back of her head, tilted her head down and placed a soft, somewhat caring kiss on her forehead.

What he thought was going to be a good enough apologies for breaking her bathroom mirror and teasing her to a point of urination, didn't play as well as he hope according to the hand he felt sting his cheek.

"You are a horrible man." Darcy, the owner of the slap given, growled. She even went so far as to think about spitting on him. But she wouldn't dare act on the thought. She had almost chose to not slap him.

His hand grabbed hers and held it to his face. A low, seductive purr rang from his throat, as his eyes, half lidded, burned into hers. She swallowed hard, trying her best to not blink as if they were in a contest she used to win as a child.

"What.. ?" She nearly whispered. A smile spread generously across his face and he took her smaller hand and pressed his lips to her soft knuckles. She felt a tongue slid across her skin and crinkled her face. She pulled her hand back and wiped the fare amount of _slime_ from her knuckles onto his seemly confused face.

"Why would you do that?" He whined, giving her as close to a pout as he would probably ever muster.

"Because, that's gross. I don't want your slobber on my hand!" Her arms flailed up, exclaiming how gross she found it.

Seeing a grand open opportunity, Loki's arms snaked around her waist, enjoying the 'what-the-fuckery' look that plastered her fragile face. "Now, is this not a romantic scene, my dear sweet?" Rhetorical question, of course, but it seemed to demand an answer at the same time.

"…No. It's a rape scene." She tried to pull herself from his arms, but he didn't act like he was willing to let go of her. She pressed her hands against his heavily clothed chest to help push herself away from him, but he didn't even act as though if made a struggle at all for him.

"But I would think a female, such as yourself, would enjoy romance." His grip became tighter and he pulled her body firmly against his own. "Or lust." A sly look fell on his face as he only tightened his grip around her further.

A cute gasp escaped her lips. She wasn't sure how to respond. How do you turn down a God? But, would it even be turning him down? "You're just playing.. Right, Loki?" Her voice screamed how unsure she was feeling.

His forehead pressed to hers. "Why would you say such a thing, dear? I do not play with such things." He lied about playing with such things, but that was his job description.

"Okay then.." She had to find a way to turn this situation around because her mildly confused mind couldn't handle… what ever this was. "Lust for who exactly?" She smiled at the almost taken-back look on his face that appeared for only a minimal second.

"Nobody."

He was gone, again. Of course. That's how he would always get out of tricky places. Just disappear and appear when ever he damn well pleased.

"My God!" She yelled aloud, knowing nobody was listening. For some reason she was pissed from his disappearance. She wasn't sure why, but she was extremely angry at him. Maybe that was an over exaggeration, but still..

She stormed into her bedroom and plopped onto her soft bed with a frustrated huff and sigh. He was so weird. But wasn't that to be expected from a God? One named for his mischief at that!

* * *

><p>KAY, IM TOTALLY STOPPING HERE.<p>

I haven't worked on this chapter in… well, since I posted the last one and I'm at a dead end with it. So boo. BUT, now that I got it outta the way, I'll write up the forth one and fix this.. Mess I'm leaving you guys in. SORRY. LOVE YOU GUYS. 3


End file.
